


Not Going Anywhere

by jjomiomi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Uchiha Sasuke, and naruto likes to make things difficult, sasuke is just trying to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: He could wait an hour, only for Sasuke to give him a peck on the cheek before jumping back into his work, or he could do things the Naruto way.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 234





	Not Going Anywhere

Naruto’s back hit the bed with a thud, a deep sigh escaping his lips. He glared up at the dorm ceiling, lips pulling into a line. He should’ve been having a great time, alone with his very hot boyfriend in his dorm. Why was he not having a great time?

Because his very hot boyfriend had decided to make his life a living hell.

“Sasuke,” he whined, and then sat up to face him, “how much longer until you’re done?”

Sasuke didn’t even look up from his laptop. He was glued to the desk and had been for the past week and a half. He had his glasses on and a pen balanced between his lips, which Naruto found irritatingly attractive.

“Hn,” Sasuke said, and he set the pen down. “An hour, then I’ll take a short break. Why are you here again?”

“Because!” Naruto shouted. “Because it’s Thursday, which is supposed to be date night-“

“I told you no dates during midterms.”

“-Well sorry for coming over to see my boyfriend thinking he might want to, I dunno, kiss me-“

“I can kiss you on my break.”

“-It’s like you don’t even love me anymore-“

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You’re being distracting.”

“-Woe is me-“

“Naruto, seriously. Shut up so I can work.”

Naruto turned over to sulk on the bed.

He could wait an hour, only for Sasuke to give him a peck on the cheek before jumping back into his work, or he could do things the Naruto way-

Sasuke’s typing paused. “Whatever you’re thinking of doing, stop.”

Naruto groaned. “How do you even know what I’m thinking about? Are you some kind of psychic?”

“You only get quiet when you’re planning something idiotic.”

Naruto got up from the bed, then went over to stand behind Sasuke’s chair. “Babe,” he hummed, “I miss you.”

“Naruto-“

He leaned down to talk right into Sasuke’s ear. “It’s been so long since we’ve done anything. I’ve forgotten what it feels like to touch you-” he bit at the edge of his ear, gently- “to taste you…”

“Naruto.” Sasuke slapped him away, but Naruto wouldn’t be so easily deterred by something like that. 

“Do you miss me, Sasuke?” Naruto leaned down on the other side and started placing kisses down his neck, one arm slipping over to feel at Sasuke’s chest. “Do you miss touching me?”

Sasuke didn’t protest, just shuddered and leaned further into Naruto’s touch. His fingers slowed on the keyboard, but they didn’t stop, not completely. The bastard, he was still managing to work on his midterm and trying to ignore Naruto’s advances.

Fine. Time for the final touch. 

Naruto pulled away suddenly, and Sasuke turned to look at him. “Where are you going?” he asked. 

“Hm? Oh, I’m gonna go hang out with Gaara. At least someone will pay attention to me.”

Naruto barely got his hand on the doorknob before Sasuke spoke again. 

“Wait,” he said, “Just- wait.” 

Bingo. 

Naruto turned to look at him over his shoulder. “But I thought you were working on your midterm?” he said, trying not to sound too teasing. “Didn’t you say I was distracting you?”

Sasuke slammed his laptop shut. “Get on the bed.”

“Hm, I dunno if I should-”

Sasuke was already standing up, and he held Naruto down with a glare. “Bed. Now.”

Naruto couldn’t stop himself from grinning now, as he walked over to the bed. “What’re you gonna do?” He asked, as he plopped down and propped himself up with his elbows. 

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Sasuke said flatly, “so you’ll leave me alone for an hour or two, and never talk about going to that fucker again-”

“Gaara isn’t-”

Sasuke slammed him down onto the bed, cutting Naruto off with a kiss. Naruto hummed into it and quickly found their rhythm, glad to be kissing again after so long. God, it felt like it’d been ages since he’d gotten even this simple touch. 

Sasuke pulled his glasses off and set them on the bedside table. Naruto almost felt bad seeing them go, but he couldn’t worry much when Sasuke was tracing kisses and bites down his neck, seeming intent on leaving a trail. 

Naruto let out a sigh of contentment, then a sigh of annoyance as Sasuke pulled away to take both their shirts off. He reached out to feel Sasuke, to hold his warmth against him. 

“Sasuke,” he hummed, “you know there’s no actual reason to be jealous of Gaara, right?”

“Hn,” Sasuke responded, throwing their shirts to the side. 

“I mean, it’s not like I would over actually-oh, yes, fuck, Sasuke-” Sasuke started to grind down against Naruto through their jeans, and it was heaven to be touched like this for the first time in a week and a half. 

“Get his fucking name out of your mouth,” Sasuke said, and Naruto laughed because it had always been funny to him, just how jealous Sasuke got over his friends. His laugh faded off into a moan with Sasuke ground against him harder and bit at his neck. 

“Sasuke,” he whined, and he pulled uselessly at the jeans that were forcing a barrier between them. Sasuke rolled his eyes and rolled off to take off his pants, Naruto doing the same in record speed.

Sasuke started to smile when he saw Naruto like that, completely naked and laying back on the bed. “Eager?” he hummed, and Naruto nodded. 

“God, yes,” he said, “it’s been forever since I’ve felt you in me-”

“Yeah?” Sasuke leaned down to place tender kisses down his neck. “I didn’t realize you were this needy for me.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “I’ve been this needy for you since the day we met. Now come on,” he huffed, “let’s get going.”

Sasuke snorted as he reached into the bedside table, pulling out a half-empty bottle of lube. “Comfy?” He asked, and Naruto nodded as he spread his legs out and leaned further back against the pillows. 

Sasuke reached down to start pushing a finger in. “Shit,” he groaned as he pushed in the first finger, “you’re so tight-”

“Of course I am, it’s been forever since we’ve had sex!”

Sasuke glared at him. “It’s been a week,” he said, “we’ve definitely gone longer than that before-”

“For-ev-er,” Naruto repeated, “now hurry up and fuck me.” He pulled his knees to his chest and Sasuke’s breath hitched at the sight. 

“Yeah, okay,” Sasuke said, and he pushed his finger in a little bit further. 

Sasuke always went so slowly, despite Naruto’s constant demands to hurry. He was careful and deliberate as he gradually dismantled Naruto, fraying him at the edges and pulling his nerves taut before letting him fall from that height and then doing it all over again. By the time there were three fingers in Naruto was a mess begging for more, and Sasuke was just as composed as always. 

“Please,” Naruto sighed, “please just fuck me, god-” he was pulling at his own hair, thighs trembling as he took Sasuke’s fingers. 

“You know I don’t want you getting hurt,” Sasuke said, and Naruto groaned.

“It’s enough, it’s more than enough, just please, god--I swear I’m ready, Sasuke, please-”

Naruto whined as the fingers were pulled out, but he knew not to be too disappointed at the loss because Sasuke was reaching to the bedside table for a condom. 

Naruto fanned his legs out and caught his breath as he watched Sasuke. “Ready?” Sasuke asked, and he nodded eagerly. He was too ready for this, had been ready for so long that it was painful. 

Sasuke entered him slowly, so slow that Naruto tried and failed to push down and get him in sooner, held in place by Sasuke’s grip. He panted against the pillows as he was filled, inch by inch, to the brim, and still, it wasn’t enough, still, he needed more.

“Sasuke,” he said, “fuck me.”

Sasuke didn’t pick up much speed as he found his rhythm. He was always like this, painfully careful with his movements, making Naruto ache from the inside as he was slowly dismantled. It never changed, the gentle bounce and cadence that they took on as Naruto moaned and took it. Some nights, Naruto would flip them over and ride him to his heart’s content, but in times like these he took the sweet torture of Sasuke’s way of fucking, so slow it was painful and yet so perfect, somehow. 

Sasuke didn’t pick up much speed but he went harder and harder as Naruto begged for it, until Naruto was a mess and Sasuke had to clamp a hand over his mouth. “The neighbors are gonna hear us,” Sasuke warned. 

As if Naruto cared. Let them hear, let them know that Naruto was having the life slowly fucked out of him by Sasuke, let the world know just who he belonged to. 

Naruto raked his nails down his back and rocked back against Sasuke, biting his lip to hold back his moans as he was filled so perfectly. “So good,” he said against Sasuke’s hand, “it’s so good- you fill me up so good-”

He could feel his peak approaching, the slow turn over to pure and blinding pleasure. He always fell over it slowly with Sasuke, in waves, so much that it felt like it would never end. Now he fell over to the same pleasure, had to bite at his lip to hold back a loud moan as he came between the two of them. Sasuke came just a moment after, spilling into the condom and dragging Naruto’s own orgasm out with every pulse.

For a moment they just lay there panting, and then Sasuke slowly pulled out and rolled over onto his side, pulling the condom off and tying it up.

“That was so good,” Naruto hummed, giving Sasuke a sleepy grin.

“Why do you always say something like that- it’s so embarrassing.”

“Would you rather me tell you it was bad?”

Sasuke just sighed. “Are you feeling better, now?”

“Much,” Naruto said, and he rolled over into Sasuke’s arms, resting his head in the crook of his shoulder. 

“Then I should really get back to work-”

“No!” Naruto clung to Sasuke before he could even think of getting up. “No, not yet! It’s time for cuddles.”

“Hn, fine,” Sasuke said, “but I’m getting up soon.”

Naruto knew that was a lie. He knew that they would fall asleep like this, would wake up in each other’s arms. He also knew that Sasuke would blame him for having to finish his assignment at the last minute, and would swear that he would never give in to Naruto again. Sasuke was predictable like that. 

He didn’t say any of this. “Fine,” he said instead, and he buried his head deeper in Sasuke’s side, taking a deep breath of him in. Truthfully, this had been the part that Naruto missed. Not the sex--though that was very, very much a plus--but the part that came after it, the sweet bliss of being wrapped up against Sasuke, and knowing that no matter what he said, he wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
